Something There
by jackandjill
Summary: Marley, Dave's cousin, has been staying with his family but because they have to go away, she is left to stay with the newsies, whom she hates because she is going out with Oscar Delancy. But when she meets Jack, it'll all change.
1. Leaving You

A/N: Starting a new story! Hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW! I like seeing them! Don't be too harsh though! Only one (or maybe two) will be out-of-movie characters. Rated M for swearing and upcoming chapters.

Summary: ONE YEAR AFTER THE NEWSBOYS STRIKE: David Jacob's cousin, Marley, has been staying with David and his family for the past couple of weeks or so because Marley's parents were in a tradgic vehicle incident. She has met and spoken to all of the newsies at least once and is going out with Oscar Delancy, who is an ass to the newsies but a sweetie to her. Of course, David and the rest of the newsies think it's horrible that the two are an item and she doesn't like talking to them at all, especially Jack because of the harsh things he says to her and about her and Oscar. (they don't get along that well AT FIRST). So, Marley doesn't seem too much into the relationship as much as Oscar is and when she begins to doubt their time together, he does something bad. Who helps her? The Cowboy himself..

--This story will obviously have Jack in character like the movie, and him with Marley. So they aren't going to fall MADLY in love the day they see each other. k? I'm going to go in easy on it. lol. Thanks!

--jackandjill 

Chap. 1

It was a cold afternoon, filled with showers and a tiny bit of sun, which was unusual for the summertime. Marley was sitting with her boyfriend of one month, Oscar Delancy, and his brother, Morris, in Tibby's. Marley had been staying at David's house for a month and a half so far. (which means her and Oscar pretty much went out right when she moved there.) Marley's hair was a dirty blond, medium in length, straight, and shiny. She wasn't one to have sex with her boyfriend every night of the week and didn't even like going past kissing with him. Oscar had grown tall and had atleast four inches on Marley, long arms and legs built from running after Jack Kelly. He wasn't the best looking guy, but he was sweet to Marley and that was all she cared about. The only person Marley could talk to about things and get a straight, non-joking-around answer to was Sarah Jacobs, David's sister, and one of her very closest friends.

'Wiesel was jokin around the other day sayin what the newsboys would do if Pulitzer jacked up the price again.' Oscar joked. He snaked his arm around Marley.

'I don't think he would do that.' Morris said.

'I know that, ya idiot, I was just tellin ya what the man said, ok?' Oscar spat at his brother.

'That wouldn't be good.' Marley said, looking at the two.

'It would be funny. The newsies would go crazy. And we'd just sit back and laugh in their pathetic faces.' Morris said.

Marley shot him a look, only to defend her cousin, David.

Then, with a slam of the door behind them, Jack Kelly appeared in the doorway of Tibby's, accompanied by RaceTrack and Mush.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the Delancy brothers.' Jack smirked as he made his way over to their table.

'Ain't you got no where else better to be Kelly? Fuck off.' Morris sneered.

'Got anyone in mind do ya Morris?' Jack said. Race and Mush were laughing aimlessly in the background.

Marley cringed when she heard it.

'What's the matta Marley? Stench of dirty Oscar here sceevin ya out?' he laughed.

'No. Why don't you go somewhere else, Kelly?' Marley said, giving him a discusted look.

She could feel Jack's eyes roaming her body.

'Because me, Mush, and Race decided to come here. But besides that, I just wanted to come tell you, Marley, that I'm very excited to be gettin to spend awhile roomin wit you in the lodgin house' he said. He obviously wasn't lying.

Jack then walked away with Mush and Race by his side, laughing as they talked together.

Two girls, about their age, sitting at the table next to theirs, started to giggle.

'My gosh! Jack Kelly is so handsome!' One of them squeaked.

'He is SO cute!' The other girl said, turning their heads toward him as he made his way out of Tibby's.

Oscar and Morris gave them dirty looks and went back to talking to Marley.

'What did Kelly mean when he said you was gonna be stayin wit them at the lodgin house?' Morris asked her.

'Yeah, you neva told me any of that sweet-face.' Oscar said.

'I don't know anything about it, that's why.' She said.

Both boys shot her curious looks

'But I'm gonna find out.' She said.

-

Marley stood in the doorway of the Jacobs' house.

'You're finally home.' Mrs. (Esther) Jacobs said as she put a pot of food on the table and smiled at her niece.

Sarah and Dave had just finished setting the table and were know sitting down getting ready to eat. They smiled at her, and she smiled back.

'Hello Uncle Mayor.' Marley said as she quick kissed her uncle on the cheek and sat down at the dinner table next to David.

'Hello dear, and how was your day out?' He asked her.

'It was good. The usual; just hung around Oscar and Morris.' She said.

Dave rolled his eyes.

About a minute of silence passed at the dinner table.

'I was talking to Jack Kelly today, and what is this he tells me about staying with him and the other newsies at the lodging house?' She finally asked.

Suddenly everything in the room seemed uncomfortable.

After about eight seconds of silence and staring, Mayor spoke up.

'Me and the rest of the family need to leave here for awhile. Not forever, but for a good while.' He said.

'What do you mean you need to leave for awhile? And what do you mean by "family".' She asked, not understanding.

'The truth is, Marley, I have a bussiness-type issue that I have to attend and it's family-orientented only. Now I know you're in the family but you don't apply according to the paper my boss gave me.' He said.

'I still don't understand. Why are you leaving me here? And why the lodging house?' She asked.

'We can't bring you with us, it's just not permitted and I could lose my job if I don't go on this trip. So me and your aunt sat down and discussed everything and we think it best that you stay at the lodging house. We talked to Clopman, the man who runs it, and he said it's alright. I paid him and he has a room separate from all of the boys just for you.' He finished.

'This is a joke, right.' Marley's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped from her mouth. She looked at her Aunt Esther.

'No. I'm sorry, but it's not a joke, dear. We leave early tomorrow morning.' Esther said.

'We know it may take some time to adjust, but I know it will turn out just fine.' She said as she smiled at Marley.

But Marley didn't smile back.

'This is unbelievable. Can't I stay with Oscar?' She asked.

'Well that's certainly out of the question.' Esther started but was cut off.  
'I will not tolerate you staying with that boy and his brother for God-knows-how-long.' Mayor said, concerned, and raising his voice a little.

'And staying with God-knows-how-many boys, you CAN tolerate?' Marley said, not believing her ears.

'You're going to the lodging house tomorrow and that is the end of our discussion Marley.' Mayor said louder.

Marley swallowed hard and looked down at her plate.

-

Marley, Oscar, and Morris were at their table again, eating and drinking, as usual.

'I can't believe you're gonna be sleepin at the lodgin house for however long wit all dem stupid news boys!' Oscar exclaimed. 'I swear, if Kelly lays one finger on you, I'll soak 'um!'

'Don't worry about it Osc. I'm pretty sure I can handle Jack. I just hope he lays a little low with all the stuff he's gonna say to me about you and I.' she said and shrugged.

'Well hopefully ya won't have ta see them all that often, on accounta yous is gonna be sellin papers...right?' Morris asked.

'Selling papers, I never thought of that. Well I guess I am.' She said.

'Sure ya are! Seein as Little Davey's parents got some money now, I'm pretty sure they'll give ya some ta start out with. You can buy papes and make money sellin um.' Morris said.

'I guess so. So then hopefully I won't have to be around them that much.' She smiled.

They smiled back at her.

'And besides, you guys will still be around, right? So we could just hang out all the time. So I won't have to worry about being around Jack and all them too much after sellin.' Marley said.

'Yeah, I guess so Mar.' Oscar said, not sounding too reassuring.

'What do you mean "you guess"?' Marley asked.

'Well you know, me and Morris are movin up in the World right?" Oscar asked.

'Yeah, well I'm sure that won't be such a big problem. Pulitzer is good to you guys.' She said.

'He is good to us, but we still have a lot of upcoming meetings with him and the other boys.' Morris said, as he chugged his drink.  
Marly raised her eyebrows. She looked upset, but still remained hopeful towards Oscar because, you know, since he WAS her boyfriend, they would probably be together as always.

'Sorry Mar. We'll see ya, but then again, not as often.' Oscar said, squeezing her close to him.

'I understand.' She said, staring at the table. 


	2. Rules

The next morning, Marley had all of her clothes and other stuff packed. 

'Ready to go?' Mayor asked her.

'Ready as I'll ever be.' She responded, still a little upset.

Dave walked over to her and took the bigger of the two bags from her.

'Thanks Dave.' She said.  
He could see the sadness in her eyes.

'Don't worry about it all, Mar.' Dave said, reassuringly.

'What's there to worry about?' She asked him, knowing that there were a million things to worry about.

'I'm sure you'll get along with Jack and the others.' He said, and kissed her on the cheek. 'See ya when we get back.' he said.

'Bye Mar.' Sarah said softly as she gave her a big hug.

'I'll miss you.' Marley said to Sarah.

Esther then walked over to Marley and gave her hug and kissed her on the forehead.

'Good luck my dear.' She said and smiled at her neice.

Dave and Mayor grabbed everything of Marley's and headed out the door.

-

The three of them arrived at the door of lodging house. Dave placed the bag carefully on the ground beside her and Mayor did the same. Her uncle kissed her on the cheek, and they were off. Just like that.

She opened the door carefully and peaked in. She saw Kloppman right away and when he saw her, he smiled and invited her in.

'Excited to be stayin at the lodgin house?' He asked her.

'Thrilled.' She said.

He shook his head and laughed at her.

'Follow me.' He said, and led her up the creaky steps of the lodging house.

He walked for a little, and then came to a large room, filled with bunks and boys. Most of the boys were already dressed and getting ready to go outside, others were still lazy in bed.

'BOYS! BOYS!' Kloppman yelled, and Marley jumped.

Jack Kelly was leaning against a bunk, looking as if he was waiting for her to arrive. His strong arms crossed over his chest and his right leg was crossed over his left. He smirked when he saw Marley. 

'This is the boys' bunkroom and yours is in the back. We only have one bathroom though. Sorry.' Kloppman said to her quietly.

She nodded.

'Kelly! Give Marly a tour up here and BE NICE!' Kloppman demanded and walked downstairs.

Marley stood there, uncomfortable, looking around at the boys as they stared at her.

Jack slowly made his way over to her as if he was the coolest kid on the planet.

'Now we're gonna have to make some rules around here, Marley.' Jack said.

'That's fine. None of you can come in the bathroom when I am in there.' She stated.

'Now ya see, I don't think so Mar. Because this is OUR lodgin house. And if we need to use the bathroom, we'll go in there any time we please, seein as theres a hell of a lot more of us then you.' He said, acting jerky.

She gave him a look, knowing she couldn't win here because twenty or so other newsies surrounded her.

'NO, abosolutely NO Oscar and Morris aloud past lodgin house doors.' Jack stated loud and clear.

'Well I don't have a problem with that rule Kelly because I don't want Oscar anywhere NEAR this shitty place.' She said.

He walked up close, looking down at her.

'Watch what you say around here, MAR.' Jack said quietly.

'Fuck YOU.' She spat.

'Next rule: Don't be touchin any of our shit.' He said, rudely.

'I don't have to take this.' She cried, 'You are being so arrogant right now Kelly! More then usual! You are cruel and I am not going to waste my time listening to you or any of your freak friends!' Marley turned and left the room.

After she left, Jack and all of the other newsies started laughing.

'Go see Oscar! He'll have a shoulder to cry on!' Jack yelled after her.

Marley did.

Just after she left, nearly all of the boys left the lodging house, except a couple straggled behind with Jack.

'You sure showed her, didn't you Cowboy?' Boots said.

'Yeah, yous was deffinitly bein more aggressive with her today then any otha day.' Racetrack said.

'Yeah, I know, thanks.' Jack said, just brushing it all off. He didn't think he was being different.

All of the newsies went outside except for Spot, who had been staying with them for the past few days.

'Yo Jackey boy, this Marley character is pretty good lookin. No?' He asked.

'She's a bitch. And she goes out with Oscar Delancy which can't be good.' Jack said.

'So she's a bitch because she goes out with Oscar?' Spot asked.

'Shit! Stop drillin me Spot.' Jack snapped.

'I ain't drillin you! What the hell is the matta with you! Don't tell me you don't think she's good lookin.' Spot looked concerned.

'I didn't notice.' Jack said.

'Nice legs! She is BEAUTIFUL Jackie-boy. I'd have her in a minute if I could.' Spot said.

'She's a virgin.' Jack said.

'What! No she aint Jackey. I don't believe that one bit.' Spot said, hitting his friend on the back in a joking way.

'She IS!' Jack said, seriously.

'So she's something to work on?' Spot asked.

'Something to what?' Jack asked.

'To work on. She's a virgin, right?' Spot started.

'..right.' Jack said.

'I'll bet ya I can get with the girl before you can.' Spot said.

'You're stupid.' Jack said.

'Scared?' Spot asked, instigating with Jack, as if it was his job.

'Hell no. You're on then.' Jack said, smirking at Spot. 


	3. Grab

Marley knocked on the Delancys' door, numerous times. Morris finally opened it.

'What's up Mar?' He asked, letting her in.

'Is Oscar here?' She asked.

He gestured toward the back room, and closed the door behind her.

'Thanks.' She said as she walked back there.

She peeped her head through the crack in the door and saw Oscar lounged out on his bed, reading a newspaper. When he heard someone's pressence in the room, he looked over his paper and saw her.

'Oh! Hey!' He said, excitingly and jumped up from the bed, throwing the newspaper down.

'Hey.' She smiled.

He took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

'How are ya, sweet face? How's da lodgin house?' He asked, taking her hand and sitting on the bed with her.

'The rooms ok. Not too fond of the company though.' She sighed. 'Jack Kelly is being awfully cruel.'

'What did they do to you!' Oscar demanded. 'I'll soak um! Right now!' He shot up off the bed and stormed to the door.

'No! Oscar, it's fine. Really.' She said as she stopped him.

She hugged him.

'I didn't come here about that, anyway. I just wanted to see you.' She said softly.

'Okay baby. But don't be afraid to tell me if Kelly messes with you. Cause i'd be more then happy to see him.' He said.

She smiled.

For the rest of the night, they spent time just talking together. Marley looked at the time.

'Eleven o'clock. I have to get back.' She said, as she layed next to him.

'Don't leave me.' He said softly in her ear.

She began to get up.

'I have to Osc. I'll see you tomorrow though, hopefully.' She said.

He kissed her on the forehead.

-

She was back at the lodging house. When she was up the steps and about to go in the bunkroom, it sounded as if no one was in there. It was true. It looked as if no one was.

'Peace and quiet.' She said, smiling.

'What's that?' A voice yelled from the bathroom.

She jumped.

Jack Kelly walked out..naked.

Marley turned to scream at him for scaring her. But then she saw him. ALL of him. His eyes lit up.

She gasped and turned away.

'Kelly, go put some clothes on or stay in the bathroom! I don't really want to see you naked!' She said.

Jack's raised his eyebrows and scanned Marley's slender body.

'Well, well, Marley. Where have ya been?' He asked, 'Spot was deffinitly right. You ain't bad lookin at ALL.'

She still didn't turn to him.

'Why won't you look at me, Marley? Is Delancy the only one who can have a taste of you?' He said.

'Kelly, shut up and go back into the bathroom.' She demanded.

'Nah, I'm just fine like this, thanks.' He said.

Instigating with him, she closed her eyes and put her arms out in front of her so she could feel where she was going and wouldn't hit anything.

'Fine. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and go to bed.' She said.

She was only closing her eyes like that to anger Jack. She didn't know why she would want to start with him, but she was bored. And she was only human.

She was against a wall, feeling her way to the door when she felt something against her. She put her hand down and felt behind her, and grabbed something she shouldn't have. She then ran her hand upward, feeling his strong chest. He flexed it, which made her want him even more. She stopped herself. 'What am I doing?' She thought to herself.

She jumped and backed away.

'Keep going.' Jack laughed.

'Uh!' She sqeaked, and stormed into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, her HANDS of course, and her hair.

What was she doing? And why did she do that? JACK KELLY was practically her ENEMY. Not really, but she hated him. Atleast that's how she was supposed to feel.

After ten minutes of being in the bathroom, she walked out. She didn't see Jack anywhere.

'So Mar, what will your idiot boyfriend think when he knows what ya just grabbed on Jack Kelly?' He asked, smirking at her.

She turned and saw Jack laying on one of the bunks, with a newspaper in his hand.

'I didn't grab anything.' She said.

'I'm sorry Mar. Maybe we should replay the scene so I can show ya what happened?' He asked, laughing.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. 'Freak.'

'Why do you deny it?' He asked.

'I didn't do anything. You were behind me and I reached back and YOU were there.'

'Idiot.' He groaned, rolling his eyes.

'You are an arrogant asshole, Kelly.' She replied.

He went back to his newspaper and she walked into her small bunkroom. She jumped on her bed, got under the covers and fell in an instand, to sleep.

-

The next morning, Marley got word from Kloppman that Oscar wanted her to meet him by the Horace Greenly statue at eleven o'clock.

'If Kelly told him about last night, I'll soak him MYSELF.' She thought to herself.

She was scared. Jack telling Oscar about what "happened" last night was the last thing she wanted.

She was furious.

'I'm going to "talk" to Kelly about this right NOW!' She said as she stormed out of her bunk room and went to his. 


End file.
